


Information Flow in the Modern-Day Workplace

by driedflowers



Series: Post-finale Frankie/Britta [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are friends, after all. Friends tell each other these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Flow in the Modern-Day Workplace

“Are you a lesbian?”

“What?” Frankie says, looking up from her binder. It’s just her and Britta left at the study room table, and she can’t have heard that right.

“I said, are you a lesbian?”

Frankie sighs. “Is this for the betting pool? I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: I don’t want my sexuality to become part of my work life.”

“But, we’re friends, right? Friends tell each other things. And, besides, we had to end the pool once Annie and Abed left.” Britta grins and gets up from her spot and sits down next to Frankie, in what she’s been told is Troy’s old seat.

“It’s good to know how much you all respect me.” Indignant passive-aggression is good, but she can’t stall forever. Especially since no one is better at righteous anger than Britta Perry.

“We wouldn’t have to do this kind of stuff if you’d just tell us about your life. You know _so much_ about me. You’ve met my parents!”

Britta may have a point. Frankie has made an effort to stay above the fray, to maintain a professional attitude, but she’s come to the conclusion that that’s not going to fly at Greendale. The group has told her all sorts of stories about the dean, and if he can dress up in a ladies’ Uncle Sam costume and openly (and somewhat creepily) lust after Jeff for six years, she can tell her friends her sexuality.

“There was this time a couple years ago,” Britta says, because Frankie still hasn’t answered. “When I was friends with this girl, Paige, and I thought she was a lesbian, but she thought I was a lesbian, and it got weird. Because, we both weren’t.” Britta’s talking fast, like the words are running away from her. “We kissed. At the Valentine’s day dance.”

It’s frustrating, when straight girls do this. They find out Frankie’s gay, and they think she needs to hear the story of that one time they kissed a girl. What exactly do they want her to do with this information?

“At the time,” Britta continues, and Frankie prepares herself for a sort of roundabout No Homo, “I was weirded out. Looking back, though, it was kinda good.”

“Britta,” Frankie says, hesitantly.

Britta inhales audibly. “I, Britta Perry, am bisexual.”

This is not exactly the direction in which Frankie saw this conversation going, but maybe she’s glad it did.

“As your friend,” Frankie says, “it’s good to know.” She offers a small smile, and Britta returns it, plus twenty watts.

“So, no pressure, but...”

“Yes.” She doesn’t bother clarifying. Britta knows.

“Okay, cool,” Britta says, nodding and being surprisingly nonchalant.

“It would be completely improfessional for us to date.” As if anything at this school is professional.

“Of course!” Britta winks, and her smile sort of shifts to one side of her face. It has the effect of being conspiratorial and adorable in equal parts. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for this incredibly self-indulgent piece of writing. There may end up being a sequel, depending on things. Said second installment would likely be equally, if not more, self-indulgent.
> 
> Thanks again, Sophie. You're never going to read this, but I appreciate you.
> 
> Additionally, I'm not sure whether this qualifies as F/F or Gen. It would be cool if you could let me know what you think, so I can change the category accordingly.


End file.
